Toge Toge no Mi
The Toge Toge no Mi, allows the user to grow spikes on any part of his or her body, and turn any body part entirely into a spike. "Toge" means "spike". In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, it is called the Spike-Spike Fruit. It was eaten by Miss Doublefinger. Strengths and Weaknesses All the spikes are capable of going through rock walls. The user can also somehow utilize "Toge doping" to greatly increase their muscle mass.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapter 192 and Episode 118, Miss Doublefinger shows "something interesting" to Nami. Their spikes could possibly get them stuck into the rocks they have plunged them into leaving them open for an attack.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapter 191 and Episode 117, Miss Doublefinger gets entangled in Nami's mantle. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks Miss Doublefinger's attacks mainly involve the use of her Toge Toge no Mi powers to stab her enemies. * Double Stinger (ダブルスティンガー): Miss Doublefinger turns her hands into spikes and uses them in a rapid-fire stabbing barrage. In the anime the attack was not named.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapters 191-193 and Episodes 117-118, Miss Doublefinger uses her Devil Fruit powers against Nami. * Stinger Finger (スティンガーフィンガー): Miss Doublefinger turns her fingers into long spikes and either stabs or slashes her opponent with them. This is called Finger Stinger in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dub. * Stinger Hedgehog (スティンガーヘッジホッグ): One of her more destructive attacks, she first rolls her body into a ball, then sprouts spikes in all directions giving her the appearance of a sea urchin. In this mode she can attack by either dropping straight down on top of her opponent or by rolling along the ground and leveling everything in her path. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Hedgehog Stinger. * Sewing Stinger (ソーイングスティンガー): Miss Doublefinger sprouts one long spike from the bottom of each foot then runs along the ground using the spikes as stilts to trample and shred anything in her path. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Stilleto Stinger * Stinger Step (スティンガーステップ): Miss Doublefinger sprouts tons of spikes on the bottom of her foot and stomps her opponent with them. This is called Stinger Stomp in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub. * Sea Urchin Stinger (シー・アーチンスティンガー): Similar in nature to the Stinger Hedgehog, but this time she turns only her hair into a sea urchin-like spike ball and charges her opponent. * Toge Toge Doping (トゲトゲ針治療（ドーピング）, Spike Spike Doping): Apparently some form of acupuncture technique where Miss Doublefinger turns her fingers on both hands into spikes, then stabs herself in the shoulders. This causes her arms to enlarge and become extremely muscular, like some kind of doping. This is called Spike-U-Puncture in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub and Spike-Spike Doping in the FUNimation dub. In the 4Kids dub, the scene where she stabs herself is cut out, and her arms just bulk up for no apparent reason. * Stinger Flail (スティンガーフレイル): Using her enlarged arms from the Toge Toge Doping technique she sprouts small spikes all along her arms and uses them as lethal clubs. This is called Stinger Rampage in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub. Trivia * In a response to a fan, Oda explained why Miss Doublefinger's powers look like they were coming from her clothes.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 24 - Fan Question: How is it that the spikes from Miss Doublefinger's "Toge Toge Fruit" powers come out of her clothes? He replied that if the spikes that she produced had ripped through her clothes like they could, the story would become unnecessarily "erotic". * Miss Doublefinger's Stinger Hedgehog/Hedgehog Stinger ability appears to be a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog. References Links * Nail - Wikipedia entry about items created by Miss Doublefinger's Devil Fruit. * Hedgehog - Wikipedia entry about animal connected to abilities. * Sea Urchin - Wikipedia entry about animal connected to abilities. * Blood Doping - Wikipedia entry about one of Miss Doublefinger's abilities. * Anabolic steroid - Wikipedia entry about one of the abilities of the Toge Toge no Mi. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia